


The Rise of Halloween

by Animejunki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Love, OC, Reverse Harem, Stalker, ect - Freeform, multiple - Freeform, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animejunki/pseuds/Animejunki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Pitch is defeated a new Guardian has been choosen. When the find out who it is. No one know who she is. Well, except for Jack Frost. This girl is named Ruby Crow, she is half human and half spirit. She was the first ever to believe in Jack Frost. Problem is she does not know she is half spirit. </p><p>So when she is brought to the North Pole. She captures the heart of the male Guardians. And why does Pitch Black have his eyes on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> [First Rise of The Guardians (ROTG) story. Hope you enjoy it as I am.]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .Ruby Crow: Half Human Half Spirit  
> .Jack Frost: Guardian of Joy (Winter Spirit)  
> .Bunnymund: Guardian of Hope (Easter Bunny)  
> .North Clause: Guardian of Wonder (Santa)  
> .Tooth: Guardian of Memories (The Tooth Fairy)  
> .Sandy: Guardian of Dreams (The Sandman)

-//////////-(Chapter One: The New Guardian)-///////////-

I was listening to music as I hummed my new favorite dinsey song. 'Let it go'. Well second favorite disney song. Since my top favorite is the 'Oggie Boggie Song'. Which is from my facorite disney movie. 'The Nightmare before Christmas'. I am heading on mu way to school. But I have the oddest feeling that I am being watch. By someone or something. I shake it off as being paranoid and focus on what they day will bring.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The song 'Let It Go' from thr movie Frozen- 

I am walking home. And all day I kept getting the feeling of someone watching me. When I make it to my house I have a feeling of dread fill me. I open up the door only to come face to face with... 

Jack Frost. 

"Oh, hi Jack!" I greet cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" 

"Sorry I do not have time ti explain. You have to come with us to the North Pole" He tells me. 

"Wai- What?" I ask as a giant fuzzy yeti like creature grabs me and stuffs me in a sack.

-Time Skip and flash back, brought to you by: This being a sorta flash back.- 

It was a quiet day at the North Pole. When out of North's control the lights appeared. Calling all five of the Guardians. When they did all gathered. North had ti explain to them that it was a false alarm. But when he begins to explain. The moon begins to appear. They look at in shock as it showed an image of Pitch Black. Everyone was quite as could be. Before they could do or say anything. A large light blue crystal appeared from the ground. As it raised the Guardians were all showing different things. North was excited, Bunny looks annoyed, Tooth and Sandy are happy and excited. But not as much as North. Lastly, Jack Frost looks down right condused.

"Guys what's going on?" Jack asks.

"Manny has chosen a new Guardian!" North explains excitedly. 

"Why? We just got Frost Bite three years ago." Bunny complains. 

"It does not make any sense." Tooth adds.

Sandy puts a question above his head. 

As the crystal glowed brighter it revealed a girl. That almost no one recognized. But someone did and that someone was Jack Frost. 

He waa also the first to speak. "Ruebs? It can't be?" 

-//////////-(The END of Chapter One: The New Guardian)-///////////-

**Author's Note:**

> [Hope you enjoy my new and first story of Rise of The Guardians]


End file.
